Fairy Tail: Diffrent world and new people
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: What if when Team Natsu returned to Fairy Tail it wasn't dead last? What if it was actually completely average? What if it was because of a boy who didn't exist in the Anime\Manga? Who may or may not hold some dragon slayer magic. WARNING: Major OC will not stay around after current (When made.) arc. Also starts off at a bad note. Flame constructible!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone who actually looked at what I've been wasting my time on! So read onwards! Never cease to love your love of reading and also!**

Normal words: "Why can you people never leave me alone!" shouted a young boy.

Thoughts: 'I wonder if they know I'm a spy' the boy thought as two old men laughed at him.

**Any thing I need to specify!: "Nooo! Puny human!" **earth screeched as the men showed the guns they were holding to the boy...

**Annyway! Onwards to victory, as they say.**

Chapter three: Chapter 2: Further study.

Keven walked down the streets of Magnolia. Behind him was a small wagon with semi-precious crystals in it. As he walked he saw an old man carrying a large box of trophies. "Need any help with that, sir?" He asked. The old man smiled, "Finally someone willen' to help out an old man!" He exclaimed. After everything was done he continued his walk to his guild, Fairy Tail. "Now" He asked himself, "how to act when they meet me..." he wondered.

Back at Fairy Tail...

"Hmhurmatouuomf!" The entire guild rumbled as Keven walked up. 'Well it's not much of a surprise since the 'Heart' members are back.' He thought. 'Now then.' He rolled his semi-precious crystals to a safe place.

Ten seconds later.

"What is going on here!" Keven demanded. The guild looked at him. He looked at the guild. They looked back. Then, without a word he gave his message, by pure killing intent, "**Tell me what's going on here!" **he seemed to say. The guild members that had stayed in Fairy Tail sat down quickly. "Sorry but Natsu, Grey, Ezra and the others all came back so we got all excited." explained Romeo. Keven looked down. Shadows covered his eyes and he seemed to glow with a red aura everyone to start holding each other and make some scream for their mothers, while biting their nails, mostly just causing people to bite their nails. Then, he looked up, seemingly hiding incomparable mirth in his eyes.

"Ok then!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, wearing a grin that spread from ear to ear, "Let's party!" he continued. With that he threw the party into over-drive.

Two hours later.

Keven had had a rather rough time trying to settle down the guild. He knew it would be useless to go out and fight them, as he wasn't strong enough to beat them all by himself. Instead he had settled for taking away any and all fighting weapons or things one could throw away from the fight and safe guarding it. Sure enough within only twenty minutes of fighting this made them get bored. Except for Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and Elfman, of course. "Oi! All of you stop fighting now!" He demanded. They looked at him before realizing they had never seen him before tonight. They looked at him before realizing that he had told them to stop fighting, witch was something no one but the guild master and Ezra did. He looked at them and sighed. That is, before his eyes snapped open. "Wait... Any of you meet me outside... I want to compare strengths." Lucy looked at Keven like he was a mad man. Meanwhile all the rest of Fairy Tail were unknowingly all thinking 'I wonder how this will turn out."

Thirty seconds later outside.-

Natsu and Keven faced off. Keven had his eyes narrowed while Natsu stared at him intensely. Keven relaxed before quickly shrugging. "What!" Natsu shouted at him. Keven looked up before laughing out loud. "Guess I can't take an amateur seriously" Keven laughed. Natsu frowned deeply. "Hahaha! Not the funny face! Not the face!" He laughed as he dropped to the ground. Natsu fired up his fist and punched, only to have his fist blocked by the flat of Keven's blade. He continued laughing. "Dragon slayer who gets beat by the average blade!" He laughed. Being egged on by Keven made Natsu even more mad. He punched at Keven again. This time, however, it was blocked by a water entwined blade. Natsu smirked, "You had to use magic." he said. Keven chuckled, "The lowest level water spell I know counts does it?" Keven asked, putting his index finger on his chin. Natsu's other hand lit itself on fire. He punched, only for it to hit air in the place where Keven had been a second ago.

"Try spreading out that flame of yours." Keven advised. Natsu punched again, doing no different than what he was doing a second ago. He missed. "If your target is too fast for you to hit try putting more power into your punch and blanketing out the flame to where it's harder to doge." Keven advised while dodging Natsu's punches. Natsu doubled the amount of magic in his punches, thereby making the punch hotter and bigger. Keven smiled before quickly ducking under a midsection punch, catching himself with his arm, turning around, and promptly kicking Natsu in the stomach. "Umf!" Natsu grunted. Based on the rate of your punches, you should try to make an explosion behind your punches to make them move faster." Keven advised. Little did Natsu know this 'little' lesson of Keven's was going to go on until Natsu had almost no magic energy left.

Lucy watched the lesson from afar with the guild. She gawked at the seen that was before her eyes. "Does he always do that?" Asked Wendy, afraid that Natsu might actually **take** some of the advise and destroy even more stuff when he does things. Romeo smiled, "Yeah, on most cases he teaches about restraint at the end though, or he makes some awesome possible move for you." He said. The rest of the guild mates who had seen this process before just nodded.

"AAAAAAANNNNND WE ARE DONE!" Keven shouted at Natsu, who was trying to stand up after such a large exertion. Keven, however wasn't even sweating. "And the go-home-and-think-about- tip for today is it takes less energy to defend than to attack!" Keven shouted. "If you wish to set up another lesson I'm free this Wednesday at six."Keven told Natsu. Everyone looked at Keven, they didn't think that he was **that** of an over-powered OC.

**Author's notes!: So yeah, Keven is slightly over-powered. Natsu is also going to be stronger in this story than he is in the manga. (Though Keven is mostly going to make Natsu smarter and have more moves.) Just so you know I have the poll up on whether I should plan Keven's demise or have Keven lose his memory or something... I want to vote myself but I know that should not happen. ("I want the funny version!" a five-year old kid yells at all the viewers))**

**Random sentece!: "Am I the only minecraft freak on this whole website?" asks the five-year old spy who writes on this website.**


	2. Chapter 3

**It has come to my attention that I forgot the disclaimer, though through no fault of any of you people! (A five year old amine character shows up and starts crying uncontrolable in a dark corner yelling "Why does nobody love me?!" Then comes back after ten seconds.) Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did there would probable be some random person who is obsessed with string theory. Anyway, without further ado-**

Chapter 2: Now for the current stuff.

Six and a half years later a boy, seemingly 11 or 12 walked up to the rundown building named Fairy Tail. The boy seemed in deep thought. Though in reality he was arguing with the little voice in his head that always bothered him before he did something stupid. "Are you really going to join the dead last guild?" It asked. The boy's answer was the same as it was when he originally decided that he would, in fact join, 'Why of course,' the boy thought, 'I have avenged my both my father and my adopted father's death, with that done I have nothing to do with my life.' the boy reasoned. The voice was silent. Though the boy could tell the voice was secretly pleased.

The boy continued his walk through Magnolia. His mind wondered to what else he wanted to do with his life. He could tell he had made the right decision on joining a guild but what would he do after that? 'Fight,' the boy thought, 'no while fighting is fun it gets boring and senseless after a while. Maybe he would find someone with a past like his, settle down and have a family.' The boy shook his head at the idea. 'There is no way I'd be happy doing that.'

Eventually the boy reached the guild Fairy Tail. Exhaling heavily he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Then, quietly he pushed the door open. At once he saw the run down, under the weather, guild mates. He almost shuddered at the sight. The fourth guild master, Macao, 's head quickly shot up. Suddenly he seemed very alert and much more energized than before. "Is it time to pay the money already?" He asked without even looking at him. "Money?" The boy asked. Master Macao looked at him, quickly realizing that this boy wasn't here to collect some debt that the guild owed. "I'm-" the little boy started. "Are you lost?" asked Romeo asked. The boy shook his head. He opened his mouth again only to close it when Kinana (**Who doesn't isn't in the manga) **asked him, "What's your name?" Witch, before he could respond was followed by a wave of similar questions. He tried to respond to some but was cut off as more questions were asked. Finally, he lost his temper. "Would you all be quie so I can introduce myself!" the boy yelled. The guild members of Fairy Tail quickly stopped asking questions. "Gesh, no wonder all the guild members went to different guilds." The boy muttered under his breath. Witch, consequentially, caused Romeo to winch. "Anyway," The boy started, "My name I Keven and I have come here to repay an old debt I owe to Fairy Tail. In other words, I have come here to Join your guild.

This particular sentence caused quite a bit of commotion. Whatever they thought about, witch was a large range of things, none of them thought they would here that. "Really?" Macao asked, "What type of magic do you use!" He yelled with far more enthusiasm than a guild master should use in such a situation. Everyone seemed to notice that very fact, including the very man that said it. "I mean... Um... Hhmm... Sorry about that, I mean. What sort of magic do you use young man?" He stumbled out, obviously trying to leave an in control expression to the boy, who was now dubbed as Keven. The very boy laughed at the irony of his current situation. 'Truly no other guild master would make that mistake'

He thought.

"Don't worry, if I would have left at something like that I would have never appeared here in the first place," Keven waved them off reassuringly. "and about the magic thing." His eyes narrowed. "I could demonstrate it in a spar." The guild shuddered at the raw intensity of how the boy said that last sentence. Then Romeo spoke up. "Sure, it would be a good chance to see how strong you are." He crossed his arms and nodded. Keven smiled, liking the idea far more than he would like to admit. "Ok we'll fight outside" Macao shook his head before following his son outside.

When everyone was outside and situated Macao started counting explaining the rules, no killing, and such, before promptly counting down. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Start!" As soon as he said it the boys rushed at eachother. Romeo lit a small purple flame around his hand and tried to punch Keven. Keven ducked and kicked Romeo in the stomach. Keven flipped in mid-air and landed on the ground roughly five feet away from Romeo. "I'm going to attack now. Prepare for it." Keven advised. Romeo squinted his eyes trying to make sure he would be able to see when Keven attacked. He thickened the fire over his hands. Suddenly Keven disappeared. Before quickly reappearing in front of Romeo. Holding the sword that had been sheathed only a split second ago inches away from Romeo's neck, surprising everyone with his amazing speed.

The whole guild gasped. "Yeah... you can join." Macao stuttered. Keven lowered his blade before smiling. "Thank you master Macao." He then turned to Romeo. "Romeo. It appears obvious to me that you are coping someone's fighting style." A single drop of sweat fell down the left side of Romeo's face. "I have seen that fighting style before and I know it's weakness." Romeo's eyes widened at the thought of Natsu having some sort of weakness. "I know that that fighting style allows a lot of power channeled into each punch. However, I also know that if the opponent is to fast to punch it is impossible to beat them. As such I will tell you a piece of advise, you however, decide it you take it or leave it." Romeo gulped. Thinking that Keven had some way to perfect his fighting style. Therefore making him stronger than Natsu "I suggest that you become more flexible when controlling your flames. For instance, when I said I was going to attack you narrowed your eyes and powered up your flames. But you have enough magic power to make a 'shield' of magic to cover up your body. If you had done that I would have had to use a long range attack, witch judging by the sword in my hand I could not without throwing the sword or changing my attacking style. Just a small hint for you." Romeo sweat dropped at the "small" hint Keven said as if it were nothing.

Seven months later **( As the first chapter was before the Edolas arc,)**

"Have we actually gained any members at all recently?" asked Max Alros. The guild was dead quite. Max sighed. Of the five-teen members of Fairy Tail seven of them were on missions and three were at home or roaming around the streets. To his left Macao and Wakabe were fighting over whether Macao should be addressed as Master Macao or simply Macao. In front of them, and to the right Jet and Droy were arguing about how Droy should stop eating so much because he's getting fat. Nothing happened for three minutes passed with no major change. Then Droy yelled, "Well Levy's not coming back!" only then did he realize the magnitude of what he had just said. Even more minutes passed. Then' without warning a sketch book fell.

Everyone looked at the pictures that had fallen out of the sketch book. Pictures of Team Natsu, Levy, Jet, and Droy seven years ago, the third master Makarov, Fried, Evergreen, Bixlow, Laxus, and Gildarts. "It's been seven years, huh." Wakabe stated, making it sound more like a question. "I'm feeling nostalgic." Max whispered sadly. "So many things have changed since then." Warren Rocko whined. "Yeah." Jet stood, "After Tenruo we couldn't find them and the guild started losing members." Nab started explaining even though every one there already knew this. "At least we havn't turned into some run-down shack, Keven was able to save us from that at least." Macao sighed exasperated. Everyone nodded there heads. Even though they weren't far from it."Our guild has weakened though." Max whispered, talking to no one in particular. "Maybe it's time to accept that this is reality and settle with the fact that we are a minor guild now." Wakabe advised sadly, staring off into the distance while he said it.

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound was heard. "Has Twilight Ogre come to harass us?" Master Macao asked. Every member of Fairy Tail ran outside, preparing to defend there guild. When they were outside they found that there efforts of preparing were for not. For it was not Twilight Ogre but Blue Pegasus that had come. Not only that but they had come in there fashionable giant floating ship. "It's the Blue Pegasus's Cristina V2." Max shouted. Then a dark figure appeared on the ship. "What is that?" shouted Lucky Ollieta. "That's-" Macrao started. Then, without warning the dark figure started falling twords the ground. "I-it jumped!" Somebody yelled. Then a loud "Meeeeen!" was heard and it was revealed to be no other but Ichiya. Who promptly explained that Tenrou still exist.

Time skip: Until they reach Tenrou Island.

"Is this really the area?" asked Bisca. "Well the Blue Pegasus guys said that the ethano was here." explained Warren. "What is ethano anyway?" asked Max. "It' like magic particles or something." Warren tried to explain, though he did not know the answer himself. "I'm not getting anything." Warren sighed in defeat as he realized that his old friend's minds were not operating, witch usually meant that they were dead. Bisca shook her head, "On a different note, should we have brought Romeo?" she asked. Max shook his head. "Nah, if they turn out to be dead getting his hopes up would only worsen our current situation." Behind him Jet and Droy celebrated the fact they might see Levy again quitely.

"Huh?" Bisca's eyes widened. Everyone looked at her. "What?" asked her husband, Alzack. "The wind stoped." Bisca explained. "Now that you mention it. It is strangely quite." Alzack stated in wonder. "There aren't any birds." Jet said in a similar state. "What's going on?" Droy asked. Max looked unto the distance, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly he saw a strange figure. Then, while Fairy Tail was trying to make out who she was, she raised her hands.

Strange lights appeared all around her in a wide radius. The water started waving waving violently and the Fairy Tail members had to struggle to stay on there precious little ship. The Tenrou appears surrounded by a golden dome with the Fairy Tail stigma on it, witch is quickly dispelled. Then stuff happens and they find all of the main characters, battered and bruised, and the woman actually tells them that she is Mavis. More stuff happens and everybody starts for home.

Time skip: Later...

"Romeo, are you sure you didn't want to go?" Asked master Macao. Romeo continued to look at the book he was reading. Finally he said: "Even if they did find Tenrou there is no grantee that everybody is still alive." Romeo's father, master Macao sighed. "Romeo, you need to have faith in them." Before Romeo could respond the door to Fairy Tail was pushed open by members of Twilight Ogre. "What are you doing this isn't your guild!" master Macao yelled in impatiens, knowing what was probable going to happen next. "We don't like guilds like you, not even average, and only above closing because of one strong member, so we are going to teach you a lesson!" The leader of the small group explained with no knowledge, or fear of what was about to happen. Romeo stood up, The smoke frome Wakabe's cigar stated gathering above his head. "Even if nobody else is going to fight I will! Even if nobody else is going to, I will defeat you!" Romeo yelled. Then a huge flame appeared around his hand, only to disappear not even ten seconds later. The leader of the group smiled. Before he was sent flying across the room, curtsey of an angered Natsu. Then, of course, everyone was defeated in a mere moment by Gray, Ezra, and the third guild master, Makarov. Thus, when the dust cleared and everyone saw the "heart" members of Fairy Tail, everyone smiled.

Chapter end.

* * *

**How's that for an not-very-funny-happy-chapter? Don't worry, I will make the story less forced and funnier as the story goes on. Also! For anyone who does not what the main OC to be named Keven, if you can convince me otherwise it shall be done! Also, the story is under the 'Natsu' section because the main OC will disappear! I will let you, the readers decide if I shall kill him off or make a funny way for him to disappear. (If nobody comments he will have a funny (and cliché) reason to disappear.)**

**Random sentence! Any mistak I make in this sentence is so I can correct it later when I'm board.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Thank you everyone who actually looked at what I've been wasting my time on! So read onwards! Never cease to love your love of reading and also!**

Normal words: "Why can you people never leave me alone!" shouted a young boy.

Thoughts: 'I wonder if they know I'm a spy' the boy thought as two old men laughed at him.

**Any thing I need to specify!: "Nooo! Puny human!" **earth screeched as the men showed the guns they were holding to the boy...

**Annyway! Onwards to victory, as they say.**

Chapter three: Chapter 2: Further study.

Keven walked down the streets of Magnolia. Behind him was a small wagon with semi-precious crystals in it. As he walked he saw an old man carrying a large box of trophies. "Need any help with that, sir?" He asked. The old man smiled, "Finally someone willen' to help out an old man!" He exclaimed. After everything was done he continued his walk to his guild, Fairy Tail. "Now" He asked himself, "how to act when they meet me..." he wondered.

Back at Fairy Tail...

"Hmhurmatouuomf!" The entire guild rumbled as Keven walked up. 'Well it's not much of a surprise since the 'Heart' members are back.' He thought. 'Now then.' He rolled his crystals to a safe place.

Ten seconds later.

"What is going on here!" Keven demanded. The guild looked at him. He looked at the guild. They looked back. Then, without a word he gave his message, by pure killing intent, "**Tell me what's going on here!" **he seemed to say. The guild members that had stayed in Fairy Tail sat down quickly. "Sorry but Natsu, Grey, Ezra and the others all came back so we got all excited." explained Romeo. Keven looked down. Shadows covered his eyes and he seemed to glow with a red aura everyone to start holding each other and make some scream for their mothers, while biting their nails, mostly just causing people to bite their nails. Then, he looked up, seemingly hiding incomparable mirth in his eyes.

"Ok then!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, wearing a grin that spread from ear to ear, "Let's party!" he continued. With that he threw the party into over-drive.

Two hours later.

Keven had had a rather rough time trying to settle down the guild. He knew it would be useless to go out and fight them, as he wasn't strong enough to beat them all by himself. Instead he had settled for taking away any and all fighting weapons or things one could throw away from the fight and safe guarding it. Sure enough within only twenty minutes of fighting this made them get bored. Except for Natsu, Grey, Ezra, and Elfman, of course. "Oi! All of you stop fighting now!" He demanded. They looked at him before realizing they had never seen him before tonight. They looked at him before realizing that he had told them to stop fighting, witch was something no one but the guild master and Ezra did. He looked at them and sighed. That is, before his eyes snapped open. "Wait... Any of you meet me outside... I want to compare strengths." Lucy looked at Keven like he was a mad man. Meanwhile all the rest of Fairy Tail were unknowingly all thinking 'I wonder how this will turn out."

Thirty seconds later outside.-

Natsu and Keven faced off. Keven had his eyes narrowed while Natsu stared at him intensely. Keven relaxed before quickly shrugging. "What!" Natsu shouted at him. Keven looked up before laughing out loud. "Guess I can't take an amateur seriously" Keven laughed. Natsu frowned deeply. "Hahaha! Not the funny face! Not the face!" He laughed as he dropped to the ground. Natsu fired up his fist and punched, only to have his fist blocked by the flat of Keven's blade. He continued laughing. "Dragon slayer who gets beat by the average blade!" He laughed. Being egged on by Keven made Natsu even more mad. He punched at Keven again. This time, however, it was blocked by a water entwined blade. Natsu smirked, "You had to use magic." he said. Keven chuckled, "The lowest level water spell I know counts does it?" Keven asked, putting his index finger on his chin. Natsu's other hand lit itself on fire. He punched, only for it to hit air in the place where Keven had been a second ago.

"Try condensing that flame of yours." Keven advised. Natsu punched again, doing no different than what he was doing a second ago. He missed. "If your target is too fast for you to hit try putting more power into your punch and blanketing out the flame to where it's harder to doge." Keven advised while dogging Natsu's punches. Natsu doubled the amount of magic in his punches, thereby making the punch hotter and bigger. Keven smiled before quickly ducking under a midsection punch, catching himself with his arm, turning around, and promptly kicking Natsu in the stomach. "Umf!" Natsu grunted. Based on the rate of your punches, you should try to make an explosion behind your punches to make them move faster." Keven advised. Little did Natsu know this 'little' lesson of Keven's was going to go on until Natsu had almost no magic energy left.

Lucy watched the lesson from afar with the guild. She gawked at the seen that was before her eyes. "Does he always do that?" Asked Wendy, afraid that Natsu might actually **take** some of the advise and destroy even more stuff when he does things. Romeo smiled, "Yeah, on most cases he teaches about restraint at the end though, or he makes some awesome possible move for you." He said. The rest of the guild mates who had seen this process before just nodded.

"AAAAAAANNNNND WE ARE DONE!" Keven shouted at Natsu, who was trying to stand up after such a large exertion. Keven, however wasn't even sweating. "And the go-home-and-think-about- tip for today is it takes less energy to doge than to attack!" Keven shouted. "If you wish to set up another lesson I'm free this Wednesday at six."Keven told Natsu. Everyone looked at Keven, they didn't think that he was **that** of an over-powered OC.

**Author's notes!: So yeah, Keven is slightly over-powered. Natsu is also going to be stronger in this story than he is in the manga. (Though Keven is mostly going to make Natsu smarter and have more moves.) Just so you know I have the poll up on whether I should plan Keven's demise or have Keven lose his memory or something... I want to vote myself but I know that should not happen. ("I want the funny version!" a five-year old kid yells at all the viewers)**

**Random sentece!: "Am I the only minecraft freak on this whole website?" asks the five-year old spy who writes on this website.**


	4. Did you see what I did there? I hope so

**Chapter 4: Did you any of you get that?**

**Arthur's notes: Yeah, I found out that there is really no way that I can give Keven an epic demise so... Well this story will postpone again when you think something on the lines of "What the freaken mother****en crap you little-" ugh I hate seeing the future.**

_Words: _"Hah, that was difficult." said the child spy as he walked over the unconscious men lying around his feet.

_Thoughts: That kid is scary, _thought the grown men lying on the ground pretending to be unconscious.

Specified_ stuff: _**"Did you little maggot!" **a random old lady shouted at the spy as he walked by her house...

**Anyway, onwards to victory!**

I like pie.

"Hey, Keven why haven't you done as many requests since Team Natsu came back?" asked Romeo. Wendy, who was sal- staring at Romeo asked, "But I don't think I've seen him but an hour or two the past few days?" Romeo turned back to her and shrugged, "Well normally when he isn't giving someone his **lessons, **we don't see him except the minute-or-two it takes him to grab a request." Romeo explained. Keven smiled, "As for your answer I'm tracking a group of people." Keven gestured to the paper in front of him, "The red **X** are the locations I've been able to track them to." Keven started as the two of them leaned in.

Two minutes later... I wonder...

**BOOOOOOOMMmm**m Everyone looked at where the door had been as Natsu made his new epic debut. "Hey! Keven! I challenge you to a fight right now!" Natsu yelled.

Three minutes latter... Notice it?

Natsu and Keven stared at each other at the bottom of a large crater, around the crater were several wooden and stone chairs. On the wall behind Natsu there was a stone ladder, not that anyone daring to come would need such a thing, at least... not immediately. Natsu wore his usual attire except that on his right arm he had a bracelet made of six different colored jewels. Keven wore wore a similar suit to Natsu, except that where there orange on Natsu's clothes there was green on Keven's, and instead of a white scarf Keven had a necklace with a string of multi-colored semi-precious jewels connected by a green string, in front of his neck was a large green gem that was just big enough that one could rap their fist around it. The on-viewers of the fight were absolutely terrified.

"So," asked Keven calmly, "why do you think you can win this time?" Natsu just sneered, "Well that's for me to show and you to know!" Natsu yelled confidently. Keven just laughed and mumbled something to the affect of "Not any better huh?" under his breath.

Then, without any warning the two charged at each other. Natsu's fist being blocked by Keven's blade. The battle raged on for five minutes with Natsu doing all the attacking. Finally Keven jumped back before quickly sighing, "This is getting boring Natsu, pull out your big move already!" Keven commanded. Natsu just smiled, "If your that eager for me to beat you I just might!" Natsu yelled Suddenly Natsu jumped forward yelling "Lightning-fire dragon slayer mode!" Everyone watched as Natsu's hand lit up with a large, crimson flame surrounded by light blue lightning. He ran up to Keven and punched at Keven's face. Only for it to be stopped by harder-than-steel rock. Everyone looked as Keven abandon his precious sword and stopped Natsu's flames yelling, "Iron fist of the earth dragon!"

Later.. weee!

"I didn't know you were a dragon slayer!" the members of the guild shouted at him. Keven looked at them questionably, "Really, I use it on tough missions." The guild looked up and thought, apparently just noticing that fact. "Wait if your a dragon slayer why do you use a sword?" Ezra asked. Keven just smiled brightly at her, "My father, my **human** father taught me how to use a sword, then my village was destroyed and I was picked up by my dragon father, Granitdright." Keven explained, "I don't want to forget either of them so I use what both of them taught me." Keven smiled. Before a sudden "Wait dragon slayer Keven!" Ran out of Team Natsu. They all looked to where Keven had been, keyword had.

**Ather's notes: I figured out that I have to change my epic show for how Keven goes away, now I can't figure out how to kill him off with the way I thought of, but whatever. **


End file.
